


One Piece PETs: A Booted Puss' Work Is Never Done

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [74]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From Nami's POV; the navigator will do whatever she must for the sake of her crew and for the sake of others. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Booted Puss' Work Is Never Done

**One Piece PETs: A Booted Puss' Work Is Never Done**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This superb series belongs to the splendid Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

Hello! Nami here. I am the Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, a Booted Puss Woman. Oh! Did I mention I'm engaged to my Captain?

 

Well...I am, so if you're a guy and you're reading, don't try anything. He'll beat you to an unrecognizable pulp.

 

"You're damn right, I will!"

 

"Luffy, let me handle this."

 

"Okay."

 

Sorry about that.

 

   Anyhoo, as a Booted Puss, I have many other talents that are useful to my crew. For instance, I can steal, I'm a strategist, and more importantly, I use my charms to get what I want, mainly from the enemy. This is in order to help my crew and others. I know it sounds wrong, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

 

Besides, I've got incredibly good sex appeal. How can I NOT use that?

 

"It works for me!"

 

"Yes, yes, Luffy, I know."

 

Now then, being a crew of notorious pirates, you can imagine that we run into a lot of enemies, right? Of course we do.

 

   This is where I come in. You see, it's my job to come up with a brilliant plan so we can come out with as few casualties as possible. For example, we were at this island, really dangerous place, a dense jungle filled with carnivorous plants, and what's worse? The Marines were after us!

 

Things couldn't possibly get any worse, right?

 

   I wish. The plants tried to eat us and we got separated! Yeah, I know! It was a pain in the ass! I walked through the jungle, avoiding getting eaten, of course, and looking for my crew.

 

   Ugh...good thing I'm wearing boots. There are lots of thorny vines on the ground. I didn't sleep for the whole night, because I was scared of letting my guard down, plus...it's hard for me to sleep when Luffy's not around. I really missed him.

 

"I missed you, too, Nami!"

 

"I know, baby."

 

   Anyway...dawn came and I eventually found Luffy. Only...he was tied up in vines and stuck in the trees. I used my claws to free him. I did have a manicure the day before, but hey, what can you do?

 

Once I freed him, we walked through the jungle, searching for the others.

 

"Hey, Nami! I bet Zoro's lost somewhere, right? Shishishi!"

 

*Nami laughs*

 

"Knowing him, he's probably on the other side of the island, by now!"

 

Sure enough, he was. Moron.

 

"Hey!"

 

*Luffy laughs*

 

"Shut it, Luffy!"

 

"EEP!!"

 

"Leave Luffy alone, Zoro!!!"

 

"Or what?!"

 

"Or I'll tell Robin it was YOU who farted in the dining room!"

 

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!"

 

"Try me."

 

*Zoro shuts up*

 

"That's what I thought."

 

So, after finding Zoro, we continued our search for the others. We found Usopp about to be eaten by a giant sunflower with teeth.

 

Ironic, isn't it? Either way, Zoro made quick work of the plant with his swords. Kinda made me feel sorry for it.

 

"That crazy plant was gonna eat me!"

 

"Wimp."

 

"Screw up, Zoro!"

 

"You mean 'screw off'."

 

"Actually, I meant to say 'screw you', but thanks."

 

"No problem...hey, wait a second!"

 

"BOYS! NOT NOW!!"

 

"AH!!!"

 

   Moving on, we found Chopper next. Turns out he was with Blizzard. Subsequently, we found Robin. Then, Franky, Sanji-kun, and finally Brook. Once we were all together, again, we wasted no time in getting the hell off that island. As for the Marines...well...I don't really know what happened to them.

 

"They probably got eaten by the carnivorous plants. I did hear some screaming in the middle of the night."

 

"MY GOD, ROBIN!! MUST YOU BE SO DAMN MORBID?!!"

 

"HEY, DON'T GO DISSIN' ROBIN, USOPP!!!"

 

"I WASN'T DISSIN' HER!!! I JUST WANT HER TO STOP WITH THE MORBID COMMENTS!!"

 

"But, it's her gag, man."

 

"STAY OUT OF THIS, LUFFY!!!"

 

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NAMI~!!!"

 

"Usopp!"

 

"Oh, c'mon! Really?!"

 

(A/N: Brief intermission, folks.

 

Until then, please look at this clip of puppies and dandelions.

 

*shows clip of puppies and dandelions*

 

Okay, that's done! Nami's back! Intermission over!)

 

Sorry. Now where was I? Oh, right, we were getting out of the island. About damn time.

 

   The next island we disembark at, we had to deal with some jackass and his crew. At first, I was annoyed, but then I thought, _'Hey, this might not be so bad! I might be able to steal some treasure from this idiot...if he has any, that is.'_

 

*fluffs her hair*

 

Time to work my charms. So, I walk over to the big guy, just swishing my hips, and almost instantly, he falls for me.

 

Sucker.

 

   He wines and dines me, thinking that he'll get luck with me. As if! Luffy would probably punch him out before he even gets a chance. So, I get the bastard nice and drunk, and then I ask him where he keeps his treasure. Turns out he keeps it in a room below deck, but only he has the key to get in and out. This is going to be quite the challenge...just the way I like it.

 

So, here's what I do.

 

   I pretend that I'm getting a little light-headed and a little hot, see? So...I act like I'm about to take off my clothes. The jackass was panting as if he were a dog. Next...I knock his freaking block off when his guard is down!

 

Man, that was too easy!

 

   Anyhoo, I steal his key, head down below deck, and when I unlock the door...ho-ho...JACKPOT!!! There was so much gold, silver, and jewelry!!! Ohh, mama, I'm in heaven.

 

   No, wait! Can't get caught up in all this! Gotta bring it back to the ship! Sequential to finding the treasure, I grabbed a couple bags and filled them up. After that, I high-tailed it outta there!

 

Phew! Simple as pie!

 

Luffy would reward me for my hard work by banging me silly. Ohhh, god...I always look forward to that after a successful job.

 

*clears her throat*

 

   Moving on! The next island we reach is even more dangerous. A whole town was being terrorized by a group of pirates and day in and day out, SOMEONE gets killed! They even steal all of their possessions!

 

Ohh, that makes me so MAD!!!

 

   We agree to help the townspeople and this is where another one of my abilities comes in handy. Being a Booted Puss, I am able to shift into my Animal Form. That way, no one can really know it's me. No one except Luffy and the others, that is.

 

*Nami snickers*

 

   Now, then, time to go to work. I sneak into their hideout, look around for where they keep the townsfolks' belongings, maybe distract the guards with a little cute kitty face, and we're good to go. Easy, breezy.

 

...although, there are some set backs. Sometimes, the guards would just think I'm a stray cat looking for a handout and try and shoo me away. Hmph! Jerks. I would freak them out, so bad, right now!

 

   That is not important, right now. As much as I wanna rip them a new one, I can't get distracted. I have to help those poor people. I can't let them live the life I lived. I'll just have to find another way into that room. So, when all else fails, use the window!

 

   I used my claws to make an opening and entered. I shifted back into my Standard Form and began packing up all of the items in the room. Next, I dropped them off outside, where Usopp and Chopper were waiting to help haul them off with me. Totally foolproof!

 

   After we finish, we high-tail it out of there! Oh! And we gave back what rightfully belonged to the townsfolk, of course! I didn't do it for any reward money, I just love to help others in need. That, and Luffy kicked those goons' asses.

 

   You should've seen the way their boss looked when he wasted them. It was priceless! Oh, the way his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out! Oh, it was like seeing Eneru's face all over again! He was practically wetting himself when Luffy was about to kick his ass, too!

 

*Nami laughs*

 

After beating that guy into next week, we hightailed it outta there. Again, I didn't do it for payment, I just really love helping others.

 

Now~, it's time for my own personal reward...be right back, folks.

 

*****A little later*****

 

"AH! AH!!! AH!!! AH!!! LUFFY!!!"

 

"You like that, huh?! Well, you're gonna go bat-shit when I do this!!"

 

*Luffy begins to grind*

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! OH, GOD, LUFFY YES!!! YES!!! YEEEEEEEESS!!!"

 

"You're getting tight...!"

 

"WHO CARES?! JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!!!"

 

"Right!"

 

*Luffy and Nami continue to go at it*

 

"AH!! AAAH!!! AAAAAHH!!"

 

"That's it, Nami...! Scream for me!!"

 

"LUFFY~!!!!!"

 

"NAMI~!!!!!"

 

*they both climax*

 

"HAH~!!!"

 

*Luffy pants*

 

"Thank you for...my reward...my dear captain..."

 

"You earned it."

 

*Nami smiles and gives Luffy a kiss on the cheek*

 

"Shishishishishi!!!"

 

*Nami giggles*

 

"Well, g'night!"

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

*Luffy snores*

 

   So, folks, that is the current life that I lead as a Booted Puss Woman and the navigator of the Straw Hat pirate crew. It's not an easy job...though, the results are worth it.

 

   I'm also in charge of managing the crew's money and I try very hard to keep it from running out too fast. Why do you think I ask for discounts whenever I buy clothes?

 

"Nami, you do realize those are designer labels, right? Of course they're gonna be expens--"

 

"Usopp, was I talking to you?"

 

"Uh...no?"

 

"Then, SHUT UP!!!"

 

"AAH!!!"

 

Wimp. Anyhoo, when our money does run low, I tend to lose my temper, just a teeny bit.

 

"A 'teeny bit'? Nami, you lose your temper so damn badly, you make a grizzly bear look tame!"

 

"All right, fine! I admit it! I go berserk whenever we run low on money! Happy?!"

 

"...Yes."

 

"Good, now let me finish this!"

 

   Anyway...if our money's gone, I would simply find more, whether it be from a treasure hunt or from our enemies. That's the way it works. Either way, I'm happy where I am right now and I wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one day. Thought I might write a fic with Fang-chan about Nami's role in the crew not only as a navigator, but as a Booted Puss Woman as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.


End file.
